Movie Magic, a plot bunny
by twilliams1797
Summary: a plot bunny  Harry's job after Hogwarts


Director to PA:

"You have the animal wrangler for the next scene  
"PA: yessir, but.."  
"Director: you sent them the script and the stunts we need the animal to do?"

PA: yessir, they said we could shoot it immediatly, they did not need any lead  
time to train the beast"

Director: "Ok bring them out, lets see what they got"

PA: "Miss Granger and beast on set, five minutes"

A twenty-something young woman with bushy hair comes on to the setand is  
introduced to the director, who really is full of himself, thinking he is the  
ladies ladies man..

Director: "Well, well, Miss Granger, ..Hermione.. May I call you Hermione?"

He takes her hand and tries to pull her closer.

Ms Granger:  
"I understand hat you nead a beast for your movie, I have the script and have  
read it, it seems a bit simplistic.."

Director is almost offended, but he is wanting to get in to her pants:

Well, I wrote that script muyself, I will have you know, Missy.. so, can you  
supply me with a beast, or do you have a trained monkey?"

Ms Granger: "It seems to me that you have just rewritten parts of the story of  
Beowulf.. and you want a demon-beast to attack your warrior Beowulf, is this  
correct?

Director:  
Er.. basically, but, our warrior doesnt use a sword, but ray gun."

Ms Granger: I see. and the hero does or does not not lose an arm?"

Director: erm.. he does, but we replace it with a cybernetic prosthetic, and it  
has a built in laser guided missile"

Ms Granger: "Sounds like a piece of cinematic...art"

Ms Granger: "So, blocking, shots, which direction..we need your direction, Mr  
Director"

The PA hands over a storyboard with the blocking and Granger  
takes the charts into her assigned trailer and comes back five minutes later.

Ms Granger: "We're Ready to shoot."

PA:"How much, the first shot?"

Ms Granger: The entire scene beginning to end."

PA: "How? that's twenty one individual shots"

Ms Granger: "Well, I suggest you keep your cameras rolling, because we are doing  
this once, and if your actors screw this up, they might just really lose an arm,  
go it?"

PA:"Er.. yes.. let me get things ready, ten minutes, please."

Ms Granger nodded and quietly spoke into a headset to some unknown party.

PA: "Ok, quiet on the set, Live creature shots take one, scene twenty seven,  
cameras hot, sound hot, talent in place."  
he got nods all around.

The Director took his cue from his PA

Director: "Action!"

The actor was in place , a rugged looking individual with sculpted abs and gym  
muscles, an up and coming young actor/protoge of the famous director.

The door to the trailer opened and from the shadow, a roar reverberated through  
the set.

Ms Granger whispered into her headset: "Showoff"

The hunky actor flinched.

A shadow slipped from the trailer to the swamp set, somehow unseen.  
A splash, and a ripple of water alerted the hero to something in the swamp.

The Hero grimaced and shouted out his line.

"Come out you foul beast, come out so that I may kill you!

TMs Granger whispered again in her headset.  
"Remember not to kill or hurt him"

he swamp water exploded and a long and muscular arm shot out of the darkness  
and gripped the actor..hero, and within a second he was dragged underwater, and  
out of sight.

The crew gasped at the suddenness of the attack, and the actor/hero's  
disappearance.

the PA found his breath first, and nudged the Director.

Director: "Cut! Please tell me we got that, all of it!"

a conference between the camera crew and the photography director and several  
other persons and the agreement that they did indeed get the shot.

Meanwhile, The Hero was hyperventilating in an underwater chamber, which was the  
scene of the next shot.  
He was being held tightly from behind, a large hand covering his face.

A gutteral voice whispered in his ear.

"calm..calm, find you quiet.. find your quiet place.."  
finally his breathing calmed down enough that he could talk without gasping.

"Who are you, how did you do that?, I want to talk to my agent.!  
"No one told me that I would be doing the stunts.!"

the voice whispered: "Do you want to be a star?, do you want to be remembered  
for your realistic portrayal as a hero?"

gulping, the actor nodded.

"Then follow my lead..how are you at swordplay?"  
"I was first in my acting class." he dared not turn around

"I am going to make it look as if you have lost your arm.. here put this on"  
a huge shadow tossed a lime green sleeve and glove into the actor's lap.

Above the water, the director and his crew made ready for the next shot

a nod to Ms Granger and she whispered again into her headset.

she gestured with her hand in a rolling motion and counted down with her  
fingers. five..four..three..two..one. The water exploded and the Hero was  
thrown back, his right hand clutching the 'stump' of his missing arm. A roar  
and the wateer splashed as a huge beast sprung out of the swamp, an 'arm' in his  
jaws.

The hero scrambled backwards as best he could , away from the advancing beast.

it was a testament to the professionalism of the crew that they did not make a  
sound at the sight.

once again, the PA had to nudge the director into action.

Director: "Cut!"

They all stood in awe of the beast.  
Ten feet tall, looking more like a swamp troll than anything even remotely  
human.

Ms Granger stepped onto the set and gently took the 'arm' out of the beast's  
hands and handed it off to someone.  
it was a amazing sight. A ten foot tall beast, dripping with algae and scales,  
and the petite Ms Granger, just over half the creature's size.

Ms Granger: "Come on Harry, go to our trailer.."  
as they disappeared into the shadows, she called out to the PA  
"Call us when you are ready for the next shot"

The director grabbed his PA and shook him  
"Where did you find that...beast!"

the PA dug into his folder of notes and pulled out a card.  
"After your buddy the 'animal effects specialist' bailed on us, I called these  
people, they guaranteed results, and they were fast, and reasonably priced."

The director looked at the card.

Granger-Potter associates  
Animals, Creatures, Beasts to order.  
Movie Magic at your fingertips

call fax or email your requirements.

the trailer shuddered and the various crew nearby moved away.

so there it is. Harry and Hermione go into the movie business.  
Harry is a true metamorph, and can look or act any part. 


End file.
